Light emitting devices such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) and the like can be preferably used for applications such as a display and the like because of properties such as high luminescent efficiency, driving at low voltage and the like, and are recently attracting attention. As the material used in a light emitting layer of the light emitting device, for example, compositions containing a blue phosphorescent compound, a green phosphorescent compound and a red phosphorescent compound as represented below are suggested (Patent document 1). Here, the blue phosphorescent compound, the green phosphorescent compound and the red phosphorescent compound are a phosphorescent compound having no dendron.
